Lorule
Lorule is a parallel world to Hyrule in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. It is ruled over by Princess Hilda and used to have a upside down Triforce, which was destroyed by Hilda's ancestors transforming the kingdom into a waste land overrun by monsters. Lorule can be accessed by using cracks-like portals that were created after Yuga discovered the original one. History Prior to the events of A Link Between Worlds, Lorule was a stable world similar to Hyrule with even its own Sacred Realm and Triforce which was an upside down inversion of Hyrule's Triforce. However, Lorule suffered through a civil war (similar to the Hyrulean Civil War). This conflicts over the Triforce caused the Royal Family of Lorule to take the desperate step of destroying their world's Triforce, believing it to be a means to end their strife. However, since the Triforce was the symbol of the power of their gods, it instead caused their kingdom to crumble and fall apart even more. This became so severe that the bottomless chasms divided Lorule into three major regions with no way to travel between them by land. The citizens themselves have become unruly and left to fend for themselves from monsters that have overrun the land while what remained of Lorule Castle's guards defected to the Gemesaur King which resided in the Dark Palace, while the Lorulean Captain chose to simply abandon his post. Hilda, concerned with the future of Lorule, planned with Yuga to abduct the Sages from Hyrule and Princess Zelda to revive Ganon who was sealed away since the events of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past and so they could gain Hyrule's Triforce. Ravio, Lorule's hero saw that Hilda was loosing her mind but was too much of a coward to confront her and Yuga. Meanwhile, Yuga ploted to betray Hilda and use the whole Triforce to become a god and remake Lorule in his own image. Yuga manages to abduct the Seven Sages as well as Princess Zelda and use the portraits they are trapped in to revive Ganon, despite Link trying to stop him. Yuga summons and fuse with Ganon to obtain the Triforce of Power. However Hilda intervenes by pretending to trap and seal Yuga Ganon before tasking the hero to rescue the Sages from the different regions of Lorule, so they can lead him to the Triforce of Courage. This is however a trap since she keep the portrait of Zelda in her castle so that she can obtain the whole Triforce once Link earn the Triforce of Courage and come back to Lorule Castle. Once Link reach Hilda, she obtain the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda's portrait and summon Yuga to destroy Link. Link defeat him and instead of giving the Triforce of Power to Hilda, Yuga betray her, turn her into a portrait and steal the Triforce of Wisdom. He is finally destroyed by the power of the Triforce of Courage, the Master Sword and the Bow of Light, which was granted to him by Zelda herself. Hilda still want to fight but Ravio arrives and reveal himself as the hero of Lorule before trying to convince Hilda to stop trying to ruin another kingdom for the sake of Lorule. Hilda then use Ravio's Bracelet to return Link and Zelda to Hyrule. Taking pity on Hilda for her desire to protect her people, the two who find themselves in Hyrule's Sacred Realm use Hyrule's Triforce to wish for the restoration of Lorule's Triforce, saving the dying kingdom and causing the black clouds covering the sky to part, causing a grateful Hilda to thank them from the bottom of her heart. Category:The Legend of Zelda locations Category:A Link Between Worlds locations